Final Fantasy VII2
by Nikkomaru Tsukumura
Summary: This story is the sequel to Final Fantasy 7. Basically, Sephiroth was revived by a evil-scientist-dude-person and he is searching for revenge. He is trying to avenge his own death by killing Cloud and his crew. Cloud wonders is Aerith can be revived too,


This takes place 5 years after FF7. Disclaimer-I do not own any Final Fantasy characters. Claimer-I own the saying-crap-a-dap, so don't ever use that. Pleaze R&R!  
  
Prelude-  
Three months after the death of Sephiroth, Tifa became pregnant. Then Cloud proposed to her. The wedding, three months later, was held in Nibelheim, where Cloud and Tifa grew up. Six months later, Tyler was born. Cloud, Tyler, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, and Red XIII lived in Nibelheim ever since. Cid and Reeve took over the government ShinRa.  
Chapter 1  
The fireworks scattered through the sky. Children and adults cheered and jumped with glee. Tonight was the big celebration. 'The Festival of Spirits' was a big event in Nibelheim. It was to celebrate the anniversary of Sephiroth's death. It was also to celebrate Tyler's birthday.  
"I can't wait until my party!" Tyler yelled.  
"Well, it won't be that much longer, Tyler," Tifa assured. Tifa cuddled up with her child and smiled. Cloud then put his arm around Tifa. This was what they thought was everlasting happiness, but this would unfortunately end soon. A terrible event would occur in the near future.  
As the people left the field on which they viewed the fireworks, they were filled with joy. Many children, parents, and friends of Tifa and Cloud were heading toward Tifa, Cloud, and Tyler's house.  
Tyler and three of his friends; Zijieke, Drena, and Motenko were racing each other to Tyler's house. Motenko was in the lead. "Woo hoo!" Tyler yelled as he passed Motenko. Motenko stopped, exhausted.  
As Zijieke and Drena ran by, they yelled, "Nananananana, you can't catch us!'' Motenko got mad and started running again.  
Tyler and Zijieke busted through the front door together, panting. They leaped onto the sofa and rested. Drena came in with Motenko a few seconds later.  
Their faces were red with exhaustion, but they were all smiling. They sat momentarily.  
"So, what didja get me?" Tyler blurted out. He was so spoiled with Cloud and Tifa's love.  
"I'm not telling you!" said Zijieke with a smile. He loved to tease Tyler.  
"Me neither. You'll just have to find out," Drena replied.  
"I got you a new pair of goggles. They're kinda like your old ones, but they're a lot cooler," Motenko quickly explained.  
"Cool! Thanks a lot, Motenko!" Tyler cheered. Six kids came into the front door, followed by the adults. The six kids were Zeke, Tod, Amy, Jessica, Mike, and Marlene. The adults were Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Red XIII, and Drena's parents, Yevi and Dillon.  
"Okay kids, let's sing Happy Birthday and then we'll have cake," Cloud insisted.  
Everyone went into the kitchen and gathered around the table. After they sang Happy Birthday, they started to eat cake. Tyler started to open presents.  
"Hmm...," he said as he tried to decide which present to open first. Then he saw Motenko's. "Dat one!" He said. He then tore off the wrapping and opened the box. It was the goggles, like Motenko said. "Cool!" Tyler explained. "Thanks, Motenko."  
Tyler then opened many presents. Two were action figures, one was a cool-looking necklace, and three were drawing sets. There were only four left. Tyler picked the smallest one, from Zijieke. As he opened it, his hopes shrunk. It was a marble-like object. "Oh, it's just a replica of some kind of materia," Tyler said hastily as he stuck it into his bag.  
Zijieke looked concerned. "Make sure you take good care of that," he added.  
"Tyler," Tifa said sternly. Tifa always made sure Tyler used his manners.  
"Thanks," He replied quickly. The next present he opened was a giant teddy bear from Drena. He then opened the biggest present, from his parents. It was the newest video game system, the Game Station X.  
"Woah, way cool!" Tyler yelled. "Thank you so much, Mom and Dad!" Tyler hugged Tifa and Cloud. "Wow, this is great!" Tifa smiled.  
"I'm glad you like it," Tifa said. The next present was from Mike and Marlene. A video game for the Game Station X. It was the newest most high tech RPG yet. It was called 'Dream Nevermore.'  
"I guess that's it! Thanks everyone!" Tyler added.  
"Errrrr... there's one more thing," Cloud added. Tifa looked at him oddly. Cloud walked over to Tyler and gave him a small rectangular present.  
"Ooo, what is it, Daddy?" Tyler asked.  
"Open it," Cloud said.  
"No!" Tifa said quickly. "I mean... Cloud, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Tifa snatched the box from Tyler.  
Cloud and Tifa entered the kitchen. Tifa shut door behind her. "What was that about!? I told you that we can't give a four-year-old kid a weapon! It's unthinkable. He isn't responsible enough for a knife yet and you know it!" Tifa yelled.  
"What if he needs to defend himself?" Cloud said. He looked sad.  
Worry struck Tifa in the face. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.  
"I have a bad feeling."  
"About what?"  
"Sephiroth is back."  
"Honey, you and I both know that that is impossible. We killed him five years ago."  
"I know it's just..."  
"What?"  
"Somehow he came back, I just know it, " Cloud explained.  
"I guess I believe you...," Tifa said. "...but why? ...but how?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that Tyler might face danger. He'll need to defend himself!"  
"No!" Tifa commanded. "I won't let him have that!"  
Cloud sighed. "Okay."  
When they left the room, all of the adults were at the table. "Where are the kids?" Cloud asked.  
"They're downstairs in the den playing video games," Red XIII said. Red XIII's real name was Nanaki.  
"Oh, okay," Cloud replied. He still looked upset.  
'Maybe he is serious,' Tifa thought. 'That would be horrendous.'  
The adults had a conversation while the kids video gamed away downstairs.  
"Bye, guys!" Cloud said as everyone left.  
"Thank you for coming!" Tyler yelled. Tifa patted him on the head as if she was saying ,'Good job!'  
"I love you Tyler," Tifa said.  
"I wove you too, Mommy," Tyler replied.  
Cloud didn't say anything. It looked as if he was in his own, solitude, world. As everyone went to bed, peacefulness filled their minds, but Cloud was doleful and downhearted. He left his Buster Sword leaning on his dresser as if it could protect him or something. He was so dejected and saddened, that he looked as if he could cry for an eternity. As he fell to sleep, he thought about what would happen to him. He also thought about what would happen to his family. All he knew was Sephiroth was back, and he would have a glum future.  
Cloud had a dream. He was alone. Desolate and unaccompanied. The worst part was that he was in a dark field during the night. A barren and eerie field. Suddenly, Sephiroth was there. Trepidation intruded his thoughts. He felt numb, as if he lost all felling to the nerves in his body.  
Sephiroth raised his sword. Slowly and maniacally he raised his deadly masamune, but Cloud did not move. He was too faint-hearted. Then, Sephiroth stabbed Cloud. The sword entered his stomach and came out his back. Cloud's mouth was wide open with paroxysm. When Sephiroth pulled the sword out and blood violently gushed out, Cloud woke up. He jumped up in terror. He was sweating.  
"Tifa, Tifa, wake up," he said as he shook her. "Sephiroth is back!"  
"What do you mean?" Tifa said sleepily.  
"I know it! He's coming! We have to leave, quick!" Cloud frantically explained.  
"It's three o' clock in the morning, please," Tifa whined.  
"No! Get out of bed, now! I'll go get Tyler. You round up everyone else," Cloud ordered. Tifa usually wouldn't believe such a bizarre story, but with Cloud's extremely troubled expression, she did.  
She opened her dresser and pulled out her gloves. 'If Cloud is serious, I'm gunna need something to defend myself with,' she thought. Even though she wasn't totally sure about Cloud's story, she did as she was told to.  
She ran outside. It was cold and dark. Tifa shivered as she ran to Yuffie's house. She knocked on the door and rung the doorbell rapidly. Yuffie slowly opened the door. "What do you want, it's kinda early," Yuffie said.  
"Sephiroth is back. We have to leave Nibelheim immediately," Tifa explained.  
"What? How?" Yuffie asked.  
"I don't know. Go get your weapons, I'll get everyone else," Tifa said.  
"Okay, if you say so." Yuffie went back inside.  
Tifa ran to Nanaki's house which was next door. She rang the doorbell. Nanaki opened the door. "What do you want at this hour?" he asked.  
"Sephiroth is back! We have to leave town," she explained.  
"What?"  
"Don't ask, just come."  
Nanaki grabbed the key, locked the door, and came out. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled. He was running towards them with Tyler on his shoulder and his sword on his back. "Look," he said as he got closer. He pointed up at the hill. "Look at the hill. Can you see that gleaming piece of metal? It's Sephiroth!"  
Tifa gasped. "You're right, Cloud, it's him!" A strip of metal glowed in the faint moonlight. They all knew that it was Sephiroth's masamune. Yuffie came out of her house.  
"He's here Yuffie!" Cloud yelled, filled with anxiety. They began to run. Everyone was filled with terror.  
Everything fell silent. The only noise was Tyler, bawling. Tifa looked back and was shocked to see their village, their home, on fire.  
  
That is the end of Chapter I of Final Fantasy VII-2. You are probably wondering what happened next, but you will just have to wait until Chapter II is written. Is their village going to be destroyed? Are their friends safe? Why and how was Sephiroth really revived? If Sephiroth was revived, can Aerith be revived too? Is that materia really fake? What is the story behind all of this? All these questions will be answered, so please wait for more chapters. Pleaz review! I'm working on another fanfic now, so pleaze bear with me until I start working on the next chapter. 


End file.
